En Cinq Morceaux
by 6Lisa9
Summary: TRADUCTION. Série de 5 drabbles centrés sur le même univers alternatif : l'équipage du chapeau de paille est composé des onze Supernova.
1. Cinq drabbles

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voici la traduction de In Five Pieces de Phalanx. L'auteur avait fait un défis d'écriture : écrire 5 drabbles (aka 100 mots piles) sur un univers alternatif. J'ai donc suivi le défi! J'ai iun petit peu triché par contre : J'utilise le terme japonais (Mugiwaras) pour désigner l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

UA : Que ce serait-il passé si les Mugiwara étaient composés des Supernova?

Cette traduction est dédiée à Ukihime pour la remercier de m'avoir corrigé mes précédentes histoires. Merci encore!

Prochain chapitre : la semaine prochaine!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>1er Morceau : Baratie<strong>

« J'me débarrasse de Don Krieg. On est quitte. Ca marche ? »

Zeff fusilla du regard la fille qui, en un repas, englouti toutes les réserves du Baratie. La destruction (accidentelle) de son navire par Krieg la laissa sans un sou pour payer ses dettes.

« Voleuse d'idées ! » bouda Luffy. Le serviteur, par obligation, dettes à rembourser oblige, allait proposer la même chose.

« Plus de dettes. » grogna Zeff, fatigué. « Juste débarrassez moi de Krieg ! »

Le combat expédié, le G_oing Merry_ s'éloigna laissant derrière elle des bébés en pleure et des débris flottants.

**2ème Morceau:L'île de Drum**

« Quand le Roi Wapol s'enfuit, un mystérieux docteur arriva sur l'île et exigea le château pour son... travail. »

A dit Dalton, il y a quelques heures déjà, quand Luffy arriva sur l'île de Drum cherchant un quelqu'un pouvant guérir Bonny. Maintenant, ils étaient en train d'escalader le glacier, l'homme-élastique s'agrippant avec l'énergie du désespoir pour atteindre le château au sommet.

Après plusieurs heures, écroulé au bord du ravin, épuisé et gelé, il supplia une figure noire proche du château :

«S... S'il vous plaît... Sauver ma nakama. »

Law sourit. « Fait moi confiance. Je suis médecin. »

**3ème Morceau : Alabasta**

Les trois Mugiwara regardèrent, incrédules, Monsieur Divide-By-Diez (second de Crocodile) sur le navire.

Law commençait à dégainer son nodachi quand Luffy dit, indifférent : « Oh, t'es pas mort ? »

« C'est d'ta faute si j'suis vivant. J'voulais mourir ! » riposta Monsieur « Divide-By-Diez » Drake. « J'ai nulle part où aller. Laisse moi être ton navigateur. »

« L'écoute pas Luffy ! » dit Bonney, se préparant à transformer Drake en Monsieur Divide-By-Zero.

« Ca va. » sourit le capitaine. « Il n'est pas mauvais. »

« Putain, un changement serait génial. J'suis médecin pas navigateur. »

**4ème Morceau : Skypiea**

« Cinq personnes seulement devait survivre » dit Enel. « Six restantes est donc problématique. »

« Tu m'as vu. » dit Urouge,se rendant visible, au dieu cinglé. « J'aimerais te parler de notre île natale. Celle que t'as détruit... de bilkan à bilkan. »

«Probabilités de survie. Combat individuel : 2%. Fuite : 5%. Union des forces : 43%. » dit sans intonation Basil Hawkins, son équipage condamné à dériver par nuage. « On devrait choisir l'option avec le plus de chance de survie. »

Bonney, Law et Drake se regardèrent, oubliant commodément Wiper.

« Travail d'équipe alors. »

**5ème Morceau : Enies Lobby**

« ...vaut mieux que je meurs... ils continuerons de me poursuivre ! » finit Drake, avouant son passé de contre-amiral.

Les quatre Mugiwara faisaient face aux deux prisonniers, Drake et Kidd, et à la Tour de la Justice.

« Hawkins. » dit Luffy. « Brûle le drapeau. »

Le « magicien » sortit un mouchoir blanc et l'enflamma ce qui mit feu au drapeau du Gouvernement Mondial.

« J't'ai pas encore entendu, Drake » cria Luffy. « Dis que tu veux vivre ! »

« Fais chier. » Kidd roula des yeux devant ce spectacle. « Vous êtes tellement...émotionnel. »


	2. Cinq droubles

Bonjour / bonsoir!

Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps à traduire. J'aimerais dire que je ne recommencerai pas mais je n'y crois pas trop...

Voici donc le 2ème chapitre de la série. Objectif : 200 mots par "drabble" cad des droubles!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>6ème Morceau : Le pont de l'hésitation<strong>

« Il semblerait que votre dernière carte a été jouée. » le marine, retenu par la version empaillée de Hawkins, semblait être terrifié.

Le pont était détruit. Leur capitaine victorieux, mais à terre. Leur navire pour s'échapper était en flamme mais, quand tous espoirs semblaient perdus, le _Going Merry _était venu les sauver.

"Ils vont s'en prendre à Luffy en premier ! » hurla Dino-Drake, la gueule pleine de marine. «Il faut le faire tomber sur le Merry ! »

« Il est trop blessé pour être déplacé. » observa Law en « roomant » et « shambleant » des morceaux de corps assortis.

« Hey, Kidd ! Tu peux pas l'attirer où quelque chose ? » se plaint Bonney en faisant des bébés marines (Pas. Comme. Ça.).

« La ferme et saute, la Rose » Cela provoqua une série de juron de cette dernière. Malgré ça, une partie en métal du bateau se déplaça pour prendre Luffy des ruines de la tour et l'envoyer dans les bras de Urouge qui était déjà sur le Merry.

« Geez, gamin-élastique ! » geint Kidd pendant qu'ils s'échappaient. « Ça te tuerait de porter du métal de temps en temps ? »

**7ème Morceau: L'office des avis de recherche de la Marine**

Sur la table, devant Sengoku, se trouvait une pile d'avis de recherche récent.

« Ont déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial ! » Sengoku tremblait de rage. « … Ont mis le feu au drapeau. Enies Lobby rasé... contre-amiral Drake échappé ! »

« Wow ! Ils ont tous de chouettes chapeaux ! » fut l'utile contribution de Garp. «Cet équipage du Chapeau de Paille... Ils pourraient sûrement se renommer l'équipage aux chapeaux flashy sans problème. »

Sengoku lui lança un regard noir. « Monkey D. Garp, soit sérieux ! Ton petit-fils est à la tête d'un d'un des équipages pirates le plus dangereux de tout Grand Line ! » Il arracha les avis. « Regarde les ! Ils sont chacun suffisamment fort pour être eux-même capitaines ! »

« Drake, utilisateur de fruit zoan, on le connaît... Bonney, Law,Kidd... On a jamais défini leur fruit mais ils sont définitivement des paramécias. De même que leur capitaine Monkey D. Luffy. Le dernier membre, Urouge, on en sait pas grand chose. »

« Six sur sept... ça fait beaucoup d'enclumes. »

Sengoku eut le regard rêveur. « Si seulement ils pouvaient nous faciliter la tâche en faisant couler leur navire... »

**8ème Morceau : Water 7**

Les, ridiculement grosses, balles à canon de Garp allaient réduire en miettes le _Thousan__d__ Stormy_ pendant son premier voyage.

Pas si son charpentier avait son mot à dire.

« Hey, le dinosaure, tu te souviens du bouton rouge ? »

« Oui ? »

« Appuie sur le bouton rouge. »

Le navigateur n'eut pas l'air heureux mais il suivit les instructions du charpentier cinglé. Sans avertissements, le _Stormy_ décolla, son passage déclaré par le hurlement terrifier de ses passagers. Il atterrit avec un grand splash, hors d'atteinte.

Le navigateur et le charpentier clignèrent des yeux. Le pont était complètement vide de tous nakama.

« Woo hoo ! Ça a marché ! » cria de joie Kidd. « Je ne savais si ça allait fonctionner ou si ça exploserait. »

« Ohmondieuilestcingléetonaperdutoutlemonde... »brailla le navigateur, paniqué, en essayant frénétiquement d'enlever ses griffes de la rambarde.

Silence, puis...

Urouge émergea tel une baleine, un coéquipier à moitié noyé dans un chaque main, deux entre ses dents.

« Peut-être... »dit Drake très inquiet. « … qu'on devrait intégrer plus de non-utilisateur de fruit du démon dans l'équipage. »

Kidd, trop occupé à rire, réussit à dire « revanche pour les pantalons. »

**9ème Morceau : Thriller Bark**

« Si j'ai bien compris... » dit Kidd à Killer pendant que les autres Mugiwara se battaient contre Oars derrière lui. « Ce Shichibukai, Moria, a découpé ton ombre et l'a implantée dans un cadavre ? »

Kidd acquiesça.

« Et apparemment ça les ranime avec ta personnalité ? » intervint Law.

Kidd acquiesça encore une fois.

Law siffla impressionné. « Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pensé à ça ? C'est une brillante idée- »

« Garde tes expériences bizarres pour toi ! » le coupa grossièrement Kidd ce qui lui valu un geste peu sophistiqué de la part du médecin. Il se promis de le tuer dans son sommeil dans le futur. « Donc, dans quel corps Moria a mis ton ombre ? »

Killer pointa Oars, qui saccageait tout et balançait un zoan T-Rex par la queue.

Law et Kidd regardèrent Oars (qui maintenant s'amusait à étirer leur capitaine sans peur), puis Killer (qui restait sans bouger, impassible), puis de nouveau Oars (qui était maintenant occupé à faire un nœud avec l'homme-élastique et Hawkins sous sa forme de paille).

Important silence.

« Je peux voir la ressemblance » dit, enfin, Law.

« Surtout au niveau des cheveux » approuva Kidd.

**10ème Morceau : Les ruines de Thriller Bark**

L'onde sonore secoua l'île qui devint ruine.

Le chaos calmé, Kuma s'approcha de son but : Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Et cette fois, pas d'équipage pirate pour l'arrêter.

Qu'il croyait.

« ROOM ! »

« REPEL ! »

Kuma connut rapidement les désavantages d'être un cyborg fait de métal. Mais il n'était pas un Shichibukai pour rien. Même en étant magnétiquement propulsé vers la « chambre » de Law (sûrement pour être disséquer) il tira sur les deux intrus.

Ce qui les aurait réduit en charpie si Drake, très rapide car à moitié transformé, n'était pas intervenu.

« Ce Vegapunk... » grogna l'ancien contre-amiral alors qu'ils se relevaient péniblement. « … Il t'a ajouté le laser de Kizaru ? »

«M'en fou... Il ne prendra pas Luffy. » dit Bonney déterminée alors que Urouge et Killer apparaissaient derrière elle.

« Apapapa... C'est l'heure d'un rappel*. » Même si Apoo ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage, il les rejoignit pour les remercier de la libération de son ombre.

« Le destin n'est pas en ta faveur Kuma » dit Hawkins impassible alors qu'il sortait des ténèbres.

«Ouai. Tu t'es attaqué... »

«AU JACKPOT DE 1,5 MILLIARD DE BERRY ! »

* it's time for an encore : utilisé pour rappeler les acteurs sur scène de théâtre ou pour réclamer une autre chanson des chanteurs. Si vous avez une meilleur traduction, dites le moi !

Les rôles de chacun dans l'équipage :

Luffy = capitaine

Bonney = chef (mais elle mange la plupart de ce qu'elle prépare)

Law = médecin (c'est pourquoi tout le monde évite d'être malade)

Drake = navigateur (parce que c'est le seul suffisamment saint d'esprit pour ça)

Hawkins = clairvoyant (pas qu'archéologue soit tellement plus utile sur un bateau pirate)

Urouge = muscle et sauveur de vie (sans lui, ils seraient tous noyés)

Kidd = charpentier/mécanicien (mécanicien cinglé ayant inventé le _Thousand Stormy_ qui est une version plus noir du _Thousand Sunny_)

Killer = Gars avec des lames aiguisée (qui, notons le, sait aussi nager)

Apoo = musicien (Bink's sake le REEEEMIX!)

La position de second est plus ou moins divisé entre Bonney et Law


End file.
